Stranded
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: ponies gave their trust and were spat upon. now because of the leader of the united states they now are randomly pulled into the world of humanity. but to get home... they are going to need the help of a nobody...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, I am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called ****Becoming a Wonderbolt** **. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

"it is reported that these... creatures are extremely dangerous and are master manipulators. Do not even try to talk to them and please call your local law enforcement. Do not allow them to talk to you at all. I repeat do not allow them to talk to you at all!" stated the radio as I got tired of all the shit they were talking about and promptly turned it off. I didn't believe anything they were saying as I finished zipping myself up. It had snowed a lot earlier and I needed to shovel the driveway for when grandma got home.

Papa died a year ago leaving me having to do most of the yard work and normal stuff... Sabrina was just entering middle school and with Grandma being almost handicapped now I had to do what I could. I grabbed the keys to the barn as I walked out the front door and started to trudge through the large amount of snow. I just turned 20 and not even 3 days after we got at least 10 inches of snow. Soon I walked the 50 feet to the barn from the trailer. Walking in under the awning on the side of the barn I approached the door and fumbled with the keys. Soon getting the right key I opened the door as I thought I heard talking... but there was no way anyone could have gotten into the barn. I turned on the lights as I lowered my face mask and closed the door behind me. I allowed my glasses to become clear once more before I began looking for the snow shovel... "now where the hell is the..." I heard movement behind me as I quickly spun around... only for a blue glowing shovel to be smacked onto my face."


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned out in pain as I felt a wetness going down my face. I could tell it was blood from what I could smell. I opened my right eye since my left eye was covered with blood. I looked around to find I was tied to the middle support beam to the barn. My arms were next to my pockets thankfully as I quickly looked around to see if I could find who knocked me out. Finding nothing I started to wiggle my right arm into my pocket as I soon pulled out a boy scout pocket knife. I always carried it with me.

I carefully pulled it open as I began to rub against my bindings until I heard movement at the door to the upstairs to my right. Quickly I hid my knife in my jacket as the door opened. I was able to cut the rope at least enough where I would have to use a little bit of strength to break out of here so I could use that surprise to my advantage. But I wasn't prepared for who... what... came out of it. A blue pony with wings and a horn along with a light blue mane and tail. I stared in shock as two more ponies walked in. these ones appeared to be wearing armor as they were both gray and had bat-like wings. "so you are awake human?"

"you're the creatures the people were talking about..." I said in a lone tone.

"correct. I do not approve of your kind killing off my subjects for something they don't understand. And if they are not killed they are sent someplace different. I wish to know where..." the two ponies in armor got on either side of me while the blue pony stood in front of me. "where are they?"

"you got the wrong person for information." she simply raised an eyebrow as the pony to my left turned around and bucked me in my stomach. Stomach acid filled my mouth a little as I quickly swallowed it back down. " I don't know anything..." this time I was bucked in my right leg as I grit my teeth in pain.

This proceeded for maybe an hour as I felt pain all over my body but it wasn't enough to impede me when I make my move. "princess I don't think he knows anything." the pony to my right said.

"perhaps... or maybe we just aren't doing enough pain to him..." before I could speak my eyes widened as I heard a loud yell.

"Mark!" no... no.. no. no no no! "Mark are you here?" the blue pony obviously saw my distress.

"grab the one yelling..." the two ponies moved away from me as they stood in an ambush at the door.

"don't you dare touch her!" I yelled as she simply stared at me impassively before turning around and looking at the door.

"huh? Why are his keys still in the door? Maybe he just forgot to take them out again..." the doorknob turned as I began to struggled against my binds. "big brot- ah!" as soon as the door was opened the two ponies grabbed her. She struggled as I broke from my bindings, slipped my knife out of my sleeve and tackled the blue pony to the floor. Before anything could happen I had my knees on her wings, hand on horn, and my knife at her throat.

"let her go!" the ponies only stared in shock as the blue pony under me struggled. I simply pushed my knife further into her neck as a small line of blood leaked from a small cut. "or she dies!" the ponies simply let her go and backed away from her slowly. "Sabrina... go to the trailer..."

"b-big b-brother?" I gave her a kind smile.

"its alright sis... big brother simply needs to do a few things is all... go on." she looked reluctant until she ran out the door. "close the door..." the pony closest to the door closed it. "now then... I have no fucking idea about what is going on right now! But you are going to answer my own questions... before I get pissed off enough my hand slips." I glared at the two ponies as they remained on edge. "now who the hell are you?" I asked looking at the pony under me.

"i... am Princess Luna Faust... princess of the night and co-ruler of Equestria."

"was that so hard to say in the first place?" she simply growled."now why are you here?"

"we are not here by choice human. A rift opened up during a rift disaster and was pulled into it. We were evacuating the town the rift had opened up in and were almost done when a smaller rift opened up and pulled me and two of my guards in with me." I looked away for a moment as I contemplated what she told me. "who are you human?"

"Mark, Mark Welson." I told her. "and as I told you before I don't know anything. You're too far away from anyone who actually would have anything."

"yet you expertly escaped from your bindings and take me down. Holding onto my horn to prevent me from using magic." she let out a small gasp as I gripped her horn tighter. I could see a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"there is no such thing as magic."

"then how was I able to use magic to assist me in knocking you out?" she then said. That is true... before I blacked out my snow shovel was glowing blue and there was no one holding it.

"fine so there's magic. But why did you knock me out then?" I then asked her.

"humans are not to be trusted. We met with the leader of your race but was denied a treaty. Instead, your kind did something to result in rifts starting to open in our world pulling our subjects and the subjects of many others into them." so... the president met her and her sister.

"why didn't he accept the treaty?" I then asked her.

"he believed we were beneath the human race... a fact that has been proven untrue as you are beneath us!" I narrowed my eyes. "we can manipulate the weather, use magic, enhance crop growth! All your kind can do is create technology to do what you cannot do without help!"

"you are really making me want to just slit your throat. But I want to make a deal..." she narrowed her eyes. "you can do whatever you want to me... hurt me... dismember me... break me... kill me!" I yelled as her ears flinched at my loudness. "but I want you to stay away from my sister." her eyes widened in shock. "she doesn't deserve anything that you would probably do to her. She is innocent of my races flaws. Do we have a deal?" I asked her.

"very well... I give you my word as a princess..." slowly I pulled my hand from her horn and began to slowly sit up. As soon as my knife left her throat I was tackled from on top of her. I closed my eyes as I dropped my knife to brace my face as punches were delivered to my body. "cease your actions!" the incoming pain stopped as the lasting pain continued. "get off of him." the ponies quickly heeded her words as I slowly opened my eyes. Finding the blue pony standing above me. "do you truly know nothing?" she then asked.

"I know enough to allow myself to live an average life..." I then said. "other than that whatever information you are probably looking for..." I grunted in pain as I sat up. "I don't know it..."

"then I shall trust your words... where could I possibly learn the information I desire?" she then asked.

"if your... guards, will allow me to stand up I can grab a map to show you a few places." she nodded as the ponies back away from me. I struggled to stand for a moment but was eventually able to. I walked with a slight limp over to the workbench as I began to push through all the junk until I found a large map. I wiped it off before I turned around and went on to my knees causing a slight flinch in pain as I laid it out in front of me onto the cold dirt floor. The three ponies came to my side as I grabbed a marker. "this is where we are." I marked the general area we were in. if you want information the best place would possibly be the capital of my country."

I circled Washington DC. "that big an area?" I nodded at her confusion.

"it's a large city and its where the president lives. Meaning he has his secret service agents all over the city. Ever since he came into office everyone knew he was a bastard." I said with slight venom in my tone. "but I don't really know anywhere else. You could go to the more massive cities..." I circled New York City, Los Angeles, and Chicago. "but you would risk being found very easily."

"what would you suggest?" I was surprised as well as her two guards.

"well if I was an other-worlder who was hunted down I would probably go to a terrorist group and help them out a little bit until I got an opening to be able to get home. But I wouldn't suggest that to anyone else. I would do it just to be able to get back to my sister by any means necessary."

"may I ask why?" she then asked.

"they kill innocents regardless of age. Who knows what they might do to an entirely separate race." I answered.

"what would you do if you couldn't do it?" she then asked me.

"I would find a place to hide out. Maybe find someone who was willing to hide me for the time being and hopefully find others like me. Build up our forces before attempting to do anything."

"well then thank you for volunteering." she then said in a happy tone as I froze.

"wait... WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"you are a trustworthy human Mark Welson."

"b... but why?!" I then yelled in surprise.

"you answered everything I asked truthfully and were willing to put your own life at stake so your own sibling wouldn't be hurt in any way. Besides... I send you aren't the type of pony who would just throw somepony out into the cold are you?" she gave me a smug smile as I tried to think of a retort only to find I couldn't find one. " I see I am correct."

"oh quiet you... fine you can stay here... I'll make the upstairs livable for you three... but remember I also got my own life to worry about."

"thank you Mark Welson." she then said with a small bow of the head.

"just call me Mark... I always hated hearing my last name for some unknown reason."

"may I ask why?" she then asked as I started to fold up the large map.

"my sister and I weren't allowed to take our grandparent's last name. They wouldn't let us. Instead, they forced us to keep our fathers last name. Never even knew him." I finished folding up the map as I gave it to one of her guards. "now if you don't mind... I need to go and calm down my younger sister... and if she is scared about what your guards did..." I turned towards the mare. " I am going to kill them... regardless if I die in the process..." she simply narrowed her eyes. I stood up with a small amount of trouble as I walked over and picked up my knife and flipped it closed. I put it back into my pocket as I put my heavy coat back on over my hoodie and grabbed my hat which was on the floor. I dusted it off before putting it on to my head and lifting up my face mask. "ill be back in maybe 10 to 20 minutes..." I grabbed my keys that were in the door as I began to trudge through the snow as soon as I reached it. I realized I was bleeding a little as I looked at the small amount of red snow I was leaving behind me.

I simply hurried myself up a little bit quicker before I reached the trailer. Walking up to the door I opened it to find Sabrina slamming into my legs as she cried into my stomach. I simply sighed as I slowly moved inside with her still hugging me. "I'm alright sis." I continued to talk to her as she slowly calmed down.

"what were they big brother?" she then asked once she was calmed down.

"beings who have wronged sis... they are going to be staying with us in the barn for a while..."

"are we going to tell grandma, big brother?" I narrowed my eyes. She was a sweet grandmother towards Sabrina but turned into a nasty bitch when Sabrina was out of the room. Towards both me and Sabrina.

"I don't think we should sis..."

"but why? She could help!" thing is Grandma is a teacher for paramedics. She was almost always in touch with the chief of police as they were good friends.

"let's wait and see if we need to tell her Sabrina. If we need to we will alright?"

"Alright!" I couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Pinkie promise?" I then asked in a childlike tone as I lifted my right hand with my pinkie extended out of a fist.

"pinkie promise!" she hooked her own pinkie into my own as I smiled.

"would you like to meet them?"

"yes!" she then quickly said. Fear always left her quickly when I was around her. She quickly put back on her coats and boots as I stood next to her. I was worried that Luna would break her word. Soon we were off to the barn as Sabrina dragged me along. I smiled when we reached the door. I opened it and nudged Sabrina in before walking in and closing the door. I found they were no longer downstairs figuring they were upstairs I walked over as Sabrina followed me. I took off my heavier coat as Sabrina did the same seeing what I was doing as I laid them on the old piano we had in the barn. I opened the door as I started to walk upstairs with Sabrina and once I was head level with the floorboards I was hit with the large amount of heat that built up here due to the heater downstairs. I soon found that the three were looking over the map that they somehow had stapled to the wall after moving around a bunch of stuff.

Sabrina gave a small excited gasp as she ran over. Surprising the two ponies in armor as they almost attacked her until she started to jump up and down next to Luna and began asking questions at random and fast pace. " I apologize for my sister... she loves anything with 4 legs... any more or less kind of scares her," I told them as I approached.

"didn't you wish for us to not harm her?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"then prove you won't harm it..." I said as I walked past them as Luna looked at me with almost pleading eyes as I left them at the mercy of Sabrina. I began to move things around, reforming cardboard boxes, putting stuff into said cardboard boxes, and then making walls out of the boxes. I was able to put together at least two old beds and put some large blankets onto them as well. Once I was done I walked out and then spotted very large pieces of plywood... which saddened me a little bit seeing as I made a couple of box walls... I walked back over to the group as one of the guards looked at me with murderous eyes as Luna was laying down with Sabrina sitting next to her.

"... and then we went to the Grand Canyon!"

"what is the Grand Canyon? I know of canyons but a Grand Canyon?" Luna asked.

"basically its the fourth largest canyon in existence" I answered. " it's a tourist attraction as well. I have a few beds put together with blankets but the mattresses themselves though might be a problem if the springs break through."

"I thank you for allowing us to stay." she then said as I gained a twitch in my right eye but didn't correct her at all. " I do have a favor to ask though."

"sure."

"would you please keep an eye out for any more of my subjects?" I sighed but nodded.

"ill keep an eye on the news. I'll bring the radio out here for you to listen to." she nodded.

"you don't know how much this means to me." I gave her a small smile.

"I can kind of think of how much it means to you. You're a princess who is only worried about her subjects. Although I will tell you now... I won't be able to do much should any of them be found out of state or even out of town." I told her as she nodded. "but I will do my best... Sabrina lets get back to the house before Grandma gets home."

"OK! Bye, pretty pony!" Luna gave her a small smile as she ran back over to me as we walked down the steps and started to put on our heavier coats.

 **POV Change**

"are they trustworthy princess?" Space Orbit asked as we watched the two humans walk back to their small home from the windows.

"I believe they are. The elder human seems to care for his sister the most. I could see no foul intent in his eyes when I asked him the favor. In fact, he seemed... glad. To be able to help."

"what should we do now princess?" Star Gazer then asked.

"we should just wait for now. If he does have any ill intent by tomorrow more humans will come and put us into chains. We must figure out all we can... once we get enough ponies here we will be able to send them out for information..." I responded to his question. "he is a strange human..."

"how is your magic princess? Considering you lost almost all of it to ensure most of those dragged in with us were quickly expelled from the rift and back home before it closed."

"my magic does not seem to be able to regenerate here Star Gazer. But... the closer that human got to me..." I held a hoof up to my chest. " I could feel my magic regenerating. The closer he was the faster it generated."

"really princess? Is that why you believe he is trustworthy."

"yes. For as long as we trust him we will have a source to get back my magic to allow us to do even more and more. I do not know if the same could be said for anypony else but we must take the chance while we still have it." they both nodded as we watched one of those strange contraptions pull in. out walked what appeared to be an elderly human as they hurried into the small home. "I get a bad feeling about that human..."

"what should we do overnight princess? Shall one of us keep guard?" Orbit spoke up.

"I believe that would be best. In case anypony is using the cover of night to move around. But it would be foolish to do so in this weather." I responded. "for now let us just watch and see what transpires... before we begin making plans... and hope and pray my sister does not turn from the way of light in search of me."


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone welcome to the monthly update! I got more chapters this month but no new stories for several reasons! first reason I now have over 50 - 55 story ideas, includes rewrites of my stories, so new stories I plan to write randomly and put into a folder to post in case I don't have enough chapters to post and would help me greatly because well... again i say it ADHD is a blessing and a curse... I get so many ideas that its hard for my mind to keep up...**

 **also, doesn't help my mind has been stuck on dark souls and reading harry potter fanfiction this month... now its stuck on 7 days to die...**

 **moving on! I'm posting over 15 chapters this month and I am kind of glad due to the pity amount I did last month and I am glad I got at least one chapter out for Equestrian Ranch which is now flowing through my mind for stuff I can work on so I should have more than 1 to post next month for that story... I've had a good month besides the fact my ADHD has been nearly killing me.**

 **I'm actually going to go to a person to get authenticated that I have ADHD so I can get myself a job coach because I am feeling very lazy...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **and I'm rambling off again... back on track! I hope you all enjoy the chapters and hope you all can forgive my ADHD self for updating random stories... have a good one!**

I watched my sister bake cookies with Grandma. That fake smile on Grandma's face disgusted me greatly at the fake feelings she kept on giving off. Soon I had enough of her fake smile as I walked into my room and dusted off my old radio. I quickly made sure it worked and found it did as I also grabbed the batteries I kept in my room for when I wanted to listen to it outside of the house. Finding I had 50 batteries for it I smiled as I put the radio in the bag and put my coat on and boots. "I'm taking something to store in the barn!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"take your time sweetie!" Grandma yelled in a sickeningly sick sweet tone as I scowled and walked out. Closing the door behind me I walked through a large amount of snow and soon reached the barn. Turning on the downstairs light I walked over to the door to the stairs.

"I'm back." I said as I calmly walked up the stairs to find they were looking over the map I left here for them. " I brought a radio." I said as I walked over and set the radio down with the very large batteries besides it.

"thank you for your assistance" I simply gave her a smile.

"no problem. I wouldn't be me if I didn't help someone in need." she nodded as I pulled out 6 of the large batteries and proceeded to put them into the radio.

"may I ask you a few questions about your world?"

"sure," I said as I closed the bottom and turned on the radio to find, to my joy, it still worked. Standing up I turned toward the princess. "what do you need to know?"

"are there any other humans like you?" she then asked.

"I'm sure there are but in this day and age its kind of hard to find them." I responded with a small frown. "children these days take after what they see happen and in turn, it happens to the younger generation. Very few are able to proudly say they would want to help you with no gain at all." she looked saddened by what I said.

"that is... unfortunate.." she then said. "what of your sister?"

"shes only like she is because I take care of her most of the time. She looks up to our grandma heavily though so she could easily be influenced by her."

"would we have to worry about her at some point?" a guard asked as he approached the two of us. I nodded in response.

"I would say yes. She hates both me and my sister with a passion for some reason. She hides the hate from my little sister for some reason but shows it to me all of the time." I could see the guards look into each other's eyes.

"then it would be best to eliminate her." my eyes widened at what the guard next to us said.

"no no no no. you are not killing my grandmother." I said in a stern tone as I glared at the guard who spoke up.

"if she is a threat to the princess then we will eliminate her." the guard said as he narrowed his eyes and looked straight into my own.

"so you're willing to cause more problems just to remove one of them. My grandmother is friends with the chief of Oak Harbor's police so if she were to just die suddenly or just disappear he would come after both me and my sister for answers." I told them as his eyes widened. "and she is too stubborn to just die. The chief knows that she hates us and knows that she makes it known to me every chance she has."

"then what are we to do about her?" princess Luna then asked me as I thought hard about what to do.

"I know her daily routine like she knows my own. I dislike being in the same room as her and she is glad if I leave the house. She doesn't like coming to the barn due to her bad hip and dislikes the cold greatly. She always goes to bed at 9 every night and tries to wake up at around 10. if I leave the house too much I think she might think something is up since she also knows I hate the cold." I told the three of them as I brought a hand to my chin. " I risk her corrupting my sister if I leave her alone for a few hours... now that I think about it I think she stays nice to my sister so she could use her to watch over me..."

"something has to be done about her then." princess Luna stomped a hoof. "we likely risk everything with her still alive and living so close by..."

"Another problem is that if she dies we risk losing our home and risk you three getting someone different that's not like my sister and I living here." I warned them. "she may write a will but keep us out of it."

"so the longer she is alive the better?" the second guard spoke as he walked over to join us... he also seemed to go into thought until his eyes lit up. "princess would it be possible to inflict a sickness onto the threat to put them in the hospital for a prolonged period?" she brought a hoof to her own chin as she seemed to contemplate the idea. I will admit the idea had merit. If she went to the hospital due to an unknown sickness they would do their best to cure her and knowing that there are other things wrong with her they would keep her in the hospital for a prolonged amount of time as it would go against their code to let go of someone so sick and injured.

"the idea at least has merit princess." I said as she looked over to me. "she has refused to go to the hospital for any reason whatsoever so she has a few injuries that she would have to stay in the hospital for to heal properly. The saying goes true for her that the worst kind of patient is a doctor and grandma as a paramedic is close enough for it to go for her." she then gave a small sigh.

"very well. I do believe I have enough magic by now to have her body believe its sick with something. It should last for a few months but I need ingredients for a potion for it to work properly." she spoke up looking around. "and I do not believe your world would have any of the ingredients we needed."

"well, what does it need?" I asked her. "maybe the properties of some of the plants could possibly be close enough for it to still work."

"that is a possibility but we would also risk potentially killing your grandmother should it not work at all." she then said as I gave a small sigh.

"well at the moment its the best we can do. Where can you go in life if you cant take any risks?" I then asked with a smile as she joined me.

"very well. One of the most important ingredients is water that has been aged for 15 years." my eyes widened slightly as I gave a small smile and walked over to the nearest window. I looked down at the frozen pond as I turned around to look at Princess Luna.

"does water that's been frozen, rained in, and sucked up by trees count if its been there for over 20 years?" she nods. "then I guess we already have one of the ingredients but with how cold it has been this year its going to be hard to get to the water with how thick the ice would be since its such a small body of water."

"you will have to figure it out then as we are not risking the princess's safety to go out there and do it at night." I nodded.

"the next ingredient would have to be something that would keep the texture smooth and yet also be sticky." I began to think of multiple possibilities as I came up with one.

"would honey work?" she nodded as I smiled. "then we have loads of it. The only problem is getting enough of it as she only keeps it for her coffee." I gave a small frown. "she keeps it under lock and key as a 'just in case' for my sister and I."

"then you will have to find a way to retrieve it. The third ingredient would have to be the blood of the one its to be cast on." my eyes widened as I sighed. I could give grandma one of her sleeping pills and use an extra syringe she keeps in her room to get some blood.

"how much is needed?" I asked as that would be the only question that could affect how I did things.

"about a tablespoons worth." I nodded as I thought my plan through. I could also use that chance to get the key to get honey but I would most likely have to keep the honey saved to be gotten until its the last thing needed. "would that be a problem?" I shook my head.

"no, I think I have an idea for how to get it. Anything else?"

"the final ingredients are the essence of plantlike soaked in the water used for the potion and a plant we called the lion flower"

"lion flower?" I asked in confusion as she nodded.

"it resembled that of the mane of a lion but was also a weed as they grew everywhere." now I had an idea for the ingredient but I was also confused about the essence of plant life.

"I know of something like that here in our world but we would have to wait a couple months to be able to get them safely." I said in a saddened tone. "they grow everywhere in the springtime."

"we will need quite a lot of them. Enough that the petals would fill the cup without any of the seeds on the end."

"let's just hope we can last for a few months then." she nodded. "I better get back to my sister or else I fear what grandma would say to her." she nodded as the two guards returned to the map on the wall. "ill see if I can get a walkie-talkie from an old friend of mine so we could communicate in case someone is coming to the barn and I cant get here to warn you."

"very well. We shall see you soon." I nodded as I walked over and grabbed my coat off of the railing and went down the steps. Walking out the door on the steps I gave a small sigh as I worried for the future. With everything that is happening anything could be possible... I could possibly be helping the ponies take over the world and not even know it. I just hope and prayed this wasn't the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! First of all a happy new year to all who celebrate new years as we enter the new year of 2019! its been a long year and another curse hitting my family every time we go to visit our family members in Baltimore! And by curse I mean we caught the flu! Every time we go there we get the flu and we even made preparations this time to avoid this! Enough of my ranting as I move onto everything else! I was able to type up at least one chapter for several stories its been a while since I updated! Which reminds me to have to get a chapter typed up for the Requester of the story Growing Pains!**

 **Forgive me for my procrastination I just have been unable to properly sit down long enough to type enough for that story to make even a chapter! Also I have a large announcement to make concerning two stories!**

 **Angel of Magic Final Version!**

 **And Silent Singer!**

…

…

…

 **are now being Beta'd!**

 **Someone had come up and requested to be a Beta and when given the choice he picked AOMFV and I picked between two he had thought he could work with and picked Silent Singer from the two as the other was one I promised I myself would work on!**

 **The name of the beta is Tarnum427!**

 **He sent back a chapter for Silent Singer I decided to post today instead as I wanted to do the reveal on upload day! Don't really have much to say except that I'm going to do my best to type up chapters for stories I've barely updated! Have a happy new year and hope you all made your new years resolutions!**

"big brother!" she jumped into my arms as I gave her a massive hug. "so sis wheres Grandma? I saw her car was gone from the driveway."

"she said she had to go on a run!" well that's good at least. I could get together food for the three ponies in the barn and if I assume correctly they should all be vegetarians. I gave my sister a smile.

"well then lets get some food together for our friends in the barn shall we?" I spoke as she smiled.

"OK!" she rushed into the kitchen as I followed after her chuckling at her antics. I grabbed a folded up cardboard box and began to grab other things in the house they could use in the barn to get by for now. I included a very old lamp from when granddad was still alive along with a few candles and matches as well. I had to correct Sabrina and remind her that they were vegetarians once or twice I believe but other than that she did alright.

As I grabbed a few other things from the small hallway that connected the bathroom with grandma's and Sabrina's room and noticed something I had completely forgotten about. That would make things easier for both parties. Reaching up I pulled out two old walkie talkies from when we were younger. I couldn't help but smile remembering all the memories that these were involved in. they were very dusty and looked just like the day I last saw them. They appeared to be a little bit damaged so I could test them out later before bringing them up with the princess.

Finishing putting stuff into the boxes I picked up the three heavier ones after putting on my winter clothes and helping Sabrina into her own as she picked up the slightly smaller box with food in it. Walking outside through the snow we quickly reached the barn I unlocked the door and walked in and closed the door behind us. Turning on the light quickly as I gave myself a few quick breaths I helped her out of her coat and took my own off as well before we walked up the steps to the attic. "its my sister and I!" I yelled up as we got to the top of the steps to find the three gathered around the radio and looking towards us. Both of the guards hand their hooves on their weapons as we approached and put down a few boxes.

"i assumed we would not see you until tomorrow." Luna spoke up in surprise with confusion on her face as well.

"since our grandma is out of the house we grabbed a few things that you three could use up here and brought some food as well. I hope we assumed correctly that you three are vegetarians?"

"partially correct. Our normal subjects are yes but my royal guard are made of a pony subspecies called Thestral's."

"Th.. thresticles?" I gave a chuckle at Sabrina's mispronunciation

"no sis. Thestral's are basically the pony versions of vampires if I assume correctly and by how your two guards look with their bat like wings and their slightly longer teeth.

"you assume correctly Mark. Although the only difference in appetite is that they require fish to eat for their necessary nutrients." I gave them a sad smile.

"sorry but with how things are this winter fish is going to be extremely hard to come by this winter. Is there anything else that could be substitute for fish?" I asked in hopes that the answer would be yes.

"unfortunately Blood is the only alternative as their body changes it to what nutrients they are missing or what they severally need. Since I do not know what human blood will do to them I will have them drink from myself when the need arises. The two guards began to sputter their denials but were silenced by a glare coming from Luna. "there is no choice. I will need all the assistance I can get to ensure the safety of our subjects and help for a way home... you cannot feed from one another so there is no room for discussion" she was stern at what she told them and they quickly pulled in their disagreements before she looked towards me. "i thank you for the food."

"help all those in need. Right Sis?"

"right!" she said with confirmation. Putting the stuff down as she began to show the two guards exactly what we brought despite them looking to want to get as far away from her as possible they were courteous with her antics.

"i believe I may have to apologize again Mark Welson."

"oh?" I asked surprised and confused. "what for?"

"for making assumptions on how you would be with us. I had believed my guards and my sister's past concerns about the human race and your greed for power and money. But you do not seem like the one who would be like that." she spoke looking towards me after pulling her gaze from my sister.

"well there is at least one good human out of every... 10000 of us. You just got to know how we are who we are. There are those who fake kindness and pull it out for a very long time before turning to their inner greed... to be honest I would like to ask you not to put your full trust in me or my sister..." she looked surprised at this favor of mine.

"might I ask why?"

"my sister." I spoke simply looking towards her as she got all excited over the lamp I had brought before beginning to tell the stories about the camp outs grandpa would take us on.

"your sister? I do not see how this would make you ask to not give you my full trust." she spoke confused.

"humans are... or well depending on who they are. Would do whatever they want to get what they desire. Even going as far to use family against you or killing people you know." her eyes widened in shock. "if... they found out we were hiding you and they had my sister. I'm sorry to say that I would go for my sister."

"i..."

"sis time to head back to the house! I have to shovel the driveway again! Forecast calls for more heavy snow!"

"already? But cant I stay here?" I chuckled as I put a hand onto the top of her head.

"sorry sis but I would like it if you were inside the trailer before Grandma gets home from her run... you can continue your stories later."

"OK!" she rushed down the stairs as I stood up.

"make sure your warm tonight! Its supposed to get below zero tonight from what I have seen!"

"Mark Welson..." I didn't give her time to continue speaking as I went down the steps and began to curse myself for my own stupidity. Telling them that I would pick my sister over them? Well that actually would be a given for all elder siblings except for those really sick ones of course... only hope that tell her that wouldn't end horribly.


End file.
